Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical circuit which includes a transmission unit and one or a plurality of reception units for performing communication of data frames with the transmission unit through a plurality of buses, and is configured to perform scramble processing during the communication of the data frames, and a display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in communication of data between a transmission device and a reception device using a plurality of buses, a problem of electro magnetic interference (EMI) noise has occurred.
For the EMI noise problem, scramble processing using a so-called random number is known in an existing electric equipment having a high data communication speed.
The scramble processing is a technique known per se in the art, and therefore will not be described in detail.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-39173 discloses a transmission device capable of reducing the EMI noise by generating data and a clock to be transmitted to a reception apparatus, generating and transmitting the clock which has an intermittent phase shift, and transmitting the data in synchronization with the clock.